1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a plurality of lenses, a camera module, and an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipments such as imaging apparatus with a plurality of lenses incorporated therein have been provided.
In such electronic equipments, a mounting structure has been adopted in which the plurality of lenses are attached to a tubular member such as a lens-barrel provided as other member than the lenses and the tubular member is mounted to a casing or frame of the electronic equipment (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-301672).